


how to play favorites

by wasatch_97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, best friends minbin, fluff with tiniest bit of angst, i wrote this in may of last year heh, minho is a bit of an idiot when it comes to love but we forgive him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: “I think we might stick around here if that’s chill,” Felix informs rather than asks, “apparently it’s supposed to rain.”Minho nods, having grown accustomed to having the boys around. In all honesty he likes the company, not that he will ever admit it. “I have to go to the studio for work but you guys can hang out here. Just don’t burn the place down.” Felix nods solemnly, Jisung just blinking up at Minho with his ridiculously large eyes that always get him whatever he wants. “Jisungie, you’re not even gonna say hi to your favorite hyung?”Jisung snorts. “Who says you’re my favorite?”“Yah,” Minho stands up and leans over, tugging at Jisung’s beanie, much to the boy’s distress. “Be careful of what you say or I might toss you out into the rain.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	how to play favorites

**Author's Note:**

> guys i have posted like three times in the past week omg  
> anyways i hope you enjoy this story i’ve had it in my drive forever and finally got around to posting it hehe
> 
> **cw:** like three swear words and minho being an idiot

“Hey, hyung,” Minho greets, stepping inside Chan’s studio. 

“Thanks for coming,” Chan returns with a smile, sliding a pair of headphones off and swinging his feet down off of his desk. “Jisungie came over to work on the song for his class assignment, just tinkering with the melody and stuff.” Chan shakes his head, sighing. “It’s a fairly simple assignment and he’s finished it already, but Sung’s a perfectionist. Can’t help but go over the top.” 

Minho smiles. “Yeah, he really is.” 

“Changbin left a while ago but Jisung passed out on the couch,” Chan explains, pointing to the back of the room. “I was worried about getting him home, I don’t believe Felix is around this weekend at their dorm, Sungie said he’s visiting his family or something. Anyways, I called you. Don’t know if he has his key on him.” 

Minho shrugs, “It’s fine, I’ll take him back to my place.” Chan nods in acceptance and Minho walks over to Jisung, smiling at the blond boy who is draped over the couch, his head hanging down at an awkward angle. “Sungie,” he calls quietly, taking Jisung’s computer off of his lap and putting it in his backpack which is resting on the couch beside him.

Jisung yawns at his voice and blinks up at Minho with hazy eyes. “Hyung?” 

“Come on, silly,” Minho chuckles, just managing to get the boy off the couch and clinging to him, throwing Jisung’s backpack over his free shoulder. “Let’s go home, yeah?” 

Jisung nods, clinging to Minho’s arm and pressing his cheek against Minho’s shoulder. “Sleepy.” 

Minho shakes his head with a laugh, waving to Chan as they pass by his desk. “You going home soon, hyung?” 

Chan shrugs. “I have some work to do, but maybe in a few hours.” Minho bites his lip, it’s already eleven at night. “Thanks again for picking up Jisung, I know the studio’s out of the way.”

“It’s fine,” Minho replies, “I was getting out of work around the time you called anyways.” 

Jisung grunts, reminding them of his presence, and tries to hide his face in Minho’s neck. “‘s bright in here,” he whines. 

“Got to get him home,” Minho says as he rolls his eyes. “But call and we can have lunch some time.” 

“Will do,” Chan says, opening the door for them on their way out. “Have a good night guys.” 

“C’mon you big baby,” Minho groans, trying to get Jisung to walk upright, but he just falls back against the older boy’s side. 

Minho flicks on a couple lights, Jisung simply dropping his bag in the entrance way and making a beeline for Minho’s room. Minho smiles, going to his kitchen and scratching Soonie’s head, the cat perched on a barstool. He pours a glass of water before turning off the lights and receding into his bedroom to find Jisung. 

“Just make yourself at home, then,” Minho chuckles, handing the glass to Jisung who is curled up in his bed, having changed into a shirt and sweatpants that easily belong to Minho. 

Jisung smiles tiredly, taking a sip of water before setting it on the bedside table and sinking deeper into the blankets. “Thanks for letting me stay over, hyung.” 

“You’re welcome here whenever, don’t worry about it, Sungie.” 

Jisung nods, dozing off as Minho heads into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. When he returns, Jisung is breathing quietly, his eyes shut. 

“Why are you so precious,” Minho sighs, brushing Jisung’s bangs out of his eyes. He feels a little braver with the boy asleep, “I love you—wish you loved me back.” 

He turns off the bedside lamp, sliding underneath the covers and Jisung unconsciously cuddles up to him. “G’night, Sungie.”

***

Minho had met Jisung a few days after the start of the new school year. Chan had come down to the university which is rare ever since he dropped out his junior year to go work at a studio producing music full time. They had been set to meet at a café and Minho had been walking there when he was hit by a calculus textbook.

It hurt. 

The perpetrator was a freshman named Seungmin who had been standing with Changbin who is one of Chan’s friends Minho had met a few times, from down at the studio. Seungmin and Changbin had apparently gotten into an argument about band preferences and Seungmin had overturned his bag because as Minho later learned, he has quite a temper when it comes to people he actually cares for. Everyone expresses fondness differently, Minho supposes. 

He had immediately rushed to Minho’s side, apologizing profusely, and they all ended up going to the café together. Seungmin had said he had invited his new dorm mate out before the book incident, and that’s how Jisung came into play. 

Minho was instantly taken with the freshman when he walked through the door, full-cheeked and grinning. They had hit it off as well, and at the end of lunch were exchanging numbers with promises to catch up again soon, that not being difficult since they were in the same friend group; Chan and Changbin apparently were close with him as all three are working producers. 

Minho always finds time to hang out with Jisung between his classes and job, and Jisung never says no to those propositions. So seven, almost eight months later, Jisung has a stash of clothes at Minho’s apartment and has opened Minho up to their enlarged group of friends, as the older boy is usually withdrawn. But with Jisung’s prompting he easily became close friends with Changbin, but also became a favorite to the younger boys; Felix, Hyunjin, and Jeongin, along with Seungmin, all of whom had decided early on that Minho’s apartment is the best to hang out at because he has the biggest couch and chromecast hooked to his television. 

So, Minho made six new friends, gained four freeloaders, and one very perfect Han Jisung.

***

“Hello people who don’t live here?”

Felix glances up from where he is lounging on Minho’s couch with Jisung’s head in his lap. They are both gorging themselves on Minho’s apparently not-so-secret stash of cadbury chocolate eggs. “We ran out of snacks at our place,” Felix offers up, unwrapping another egg, the entire bag balanced on his legs. 

Minho sighs, walking over to sit in one of the armchairs. “Hey Sungie.” 

Jisung gives him a small wave before popping an egg into his mouth, his cheeks swelling up adorably. 

Minho feels a stupidly large surge of affection run through him. “What are your plans for the afternoon?” 

“I think we might stick around here if that’s chill,” Felix informs rather than asks, “apparently it’s supposed to rain.” 

Minho nods, having grown accustomed to having the boys around. In all honesty he likes the company, not that he will ever admit it. “I have to go to the studio for work but you guys can hang out here. Just don’t burn the place down.” Felix nods solemnly, Jisung just blinking up at Minho with his ridiculously large eyes that always get him whatever he wants. “Jisungie, you’re not even gonna say hi to your favorite hyung?” 

Jisung snorts. “Who says you’re my favorite?” 

“Yah,” Minho stands up and leans over, tugging at Jisung’s beanie, much to the boy’s distress. “Be careful of what you say or I might toss you out into the rain.” 

“He’s just bummed out ‘cause he got a B grade on his songs,” Felix chimes in. 

“You ass,” Jisung hisses, elbowing Felix in the stomach. “That was confidential.” 

Minho bites his lip to hold in an exclamation of shock. He knows how much the final song project means to Jisung, he had stayed up several nights with the boy as silent support as he worked on it. “Sungie?” Jisung glances up and his eyes are matte and dull. “I have something for you, come with me.” 

Jisung frowns but gets off the couch to trail after Minho to his room. “What is it, hyung?” 

“Sit down for a second,” Minho says, gesturing to his bed. While Jisung sinks down onto the comforter Minho digs through the top drawer of his dresser, smiling when his hand comes in contact with a small box. 

“Here,” he smiles, sitting alongside Jisung and handing the blond the gift. 

Jisung glances up at Minho with an expression of surprise. “You got me something?” 

“Just open it,” Minho urges. 

Jisung nods, opening the box and letting out a small gasp. There are an assortment of earrings inside, some being small hoops and some thin chain earrings. “Hyung,” he trails off, touching one of the silver pieces before glancing up at Minho again. “Hyung—” 

“Whenever we go to shopping together you always gravitate to earrings like these,” Minho chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck to hide his nerves. “I thought I would get you some as a gift for finishing your project. You’ve worked so hard on it.” 

Jisung smiles sadly. “But hyung, these look expensive and I definitely don’t deserve anything.” 

“You do,” Minho chides, patting Jisung’s thigh. “You’re incredible, Sungie.” 

Jisung freezes, staring up at Minho with his large eyes. “You have so much faith in me, hyung, why?” 

“Because I know how talented you are and how hard you work for what you love. It’s the same with how you act towards the people in your life, Sungie. You love music passionately, and you love your friends with that same vigor. You’re really one of a kind, Jisung.” 

Jisung’s eyes shine with tears. “Hyung, that’s all you.” 

Minho shakes his head and takes the jewelry box from Jisung’s hands so the younger can latch onto him in a tight hug. “Jisungie?” 

“Yeah?” Jisung breathes, face buried in Minho’s shoulder. 

“Never be afraid to be who you are,” Minho whispers. “Because you being you is what all of us could ever ask for. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“Hyung—” Jisung draws back, confused, but Minho is already standing and out of the room, running from his feelings as normal

“Don’t destroy anything while I’m out,” he calls and Felix gives a noncommittal grunt. Glancing back at his bedroom Minho sees Jisung staring out at him, the box of earrings back in his hands. “Bye guys! Give the kitties some love if you’re just going to become freeloaders.” 

“How did you multiply?!” Minho yelps as he closes the front door behind him. In his living room where two had once been, there are four boys. 

“Felix invited us over,” Hyunjin responds from the floor, scrolling through his phone with one hand while petting Dori with the other. Seungmin is perched on the couch next to Felix while Jeongin sits in an armchair with Doongie balanced on his lap. It is pretty adorable if Minho was to admit it, though he will never voice that opinion. 

Spread out on the coffee table are a variety of snacks and drinks, and the television is turned on low in the background. “What you watching?” Minho asks, leaning over Jeongin to scratch Doongie’s head. 

“Some documentary about whales,” Seungmin tells him. “Wanted to see if Felix could communicate with them.” 

Felix rolls his eyes and Minho shakes his head fondly at the boys. “Where’s Sungie?” 

“Your favoritism is showing,” Hyunjin sing-songs and Minho groans. 

“He said he was gonna wait for you to get back in your room,” Jeongin adds on helpfully. “I think he fell asleep.” 

“Thanks Innie. Are you all planning on spending the night? It’s already nine.” 

Felix shrugs, looking around at the others. “That’s good with me.” 

“I have to get back to the dorms,” Hyunjin sighs, “I have an early class tomorrow. Next time though.” 

“What makes you think there will be a next time?” Minho huffs. 

“Face it, hyung, you’ve basically given Sungie free reign here. It’s almost his apartment as well,” Felix says with the others chuckling along. 

“You little shits,” Minho bites out, not even hating that they are right. “The blankets are in the linen closet, you know where that is. I’ll see you tomorrow morning—bye Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin waves his goodbye as he heads out the door. “I assume Jisungie’s sleeping in your bed?” Seungmin asks with an eyebrow raised. 

“I mean, if he’s already asleep there I don’t want to move him,” Minho argues. 

“Favoritism,” Jeongin giggles. 

“You’re the last one of these idiots I trusted, Innie, how could you betray me?” Minho cries, already beginning to back out of the room. 

“Good night, hyung,” Felix says, throwing a pillow at Minho who tosses it back, bidding them a goodnight and then heading to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

Minho immediately smiles when his gaze falls on Jisung. The boy is curled up, asleep, mouth dropped open the slightest bit and hands pulled close to his chest. He is still in his clothes from earlier so Minho crosses over, gently shaking Jisung awake. 

“Hey,” Minho greets when the boy blinks sleepily up at him. “Let’s get you changed and then you can sleep, baby.” Minho immediately catches his slip up and bites his lip but Jisung seems too out of it to notice. 

Jisung doesn’t cause a fuss as Minho gives him sweatpants and a shirt to wear, sending him into the ensuite to change. When he reemerges, blond hair wild from being kept under a beanie all day, Minho has changed as well.

Jisung climbs back into the bed, sighing as his head hits the pillows. Minho slides in behind him, smiling when Jisung cuddles up to him, his hands gripping the older boy’s shirt. 

“You’re too good to me,” Jisung mumbles out, more asleep than awake. “Why are you like that?” 

“I care about you, Sungie,” Minho replies in all honesty. 

“Wanted to tell you something—important,” Jisung sighs out, tucking his head under Minho’s chin. “J’st too tired now.” 

Minho laughs quietly. “Sleep. We can talk tomorrow.” 

“‘kay,” Jisung whispers as Minho switches off the bedside lamp. “G’night, hyungie.” 

“Goodnight, Jisung.” 

“You two are fucking cute.” 

“Shut up,” a voice close by whines quietly, “he’s gonna wake up!”

Minho groans, arms tightening around a body he vaguely assumes to be Jisung’s. “Sungie?” 

“Oh my god, this is so soft!” That sounds like Felix. Minho opens one eye and sure enough the three uninvited guests he left in the living room are standing at the foot of his bed, all wearing matching grins. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry they woke you up. I know you worked late.” 

Minho nods, meeting Jisung’s sad dewy eyes before stuffing his face back into the crook of the younger’s neck. “What time is it?” 

“Eight,” a voice that sounds like Seungmin replies. “We’re gonna leave—enjoy your canoodling.” 

Minho hears Jisung hiss as the rest of the boys laugh, filing out of the room. “They’re gone now,” Jisung tells him, running a hand through Minho’s dark hair. 

“Do you have classes?” Minho asks, pulling away so he can look at Jisung. 

“In the afternoon. But I thought I would head to the studio and work with Chan-hyung and Changbin-hyung for a bit. I want to go over the songs I submitted to see where I fucked up.” 

Minho frowns, winding their fingers together. “Your songs are amazing. I can’t imagine why you got a B.” 

Jisung gives him an awkward shrug while looking at their hands. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just not good enough.” 

Minho sighs, pulling Jisung to his chest. “What were you going to tell me yesterday? I’m sorry I made you wait so long that you fell asleep.” 

“It wasn’t anything important,” Jisung hums. “But I should really head to the studio now.” 

“Okay,” Minho whines, wanting to hold him longer. “I’ll see you later?” 

Jisung nods as he pulled away, slipping out of bed. “I’ll feed the cats on the way out, you should really go back to sleep. I’m sorry that the boys woke you up earlier.” 

“It’s okay,” Minho yawns. “Text me when you get to the studio?” 

Jisung nods, fiddling with the hem of his shirt before climbing back over the bed and kissing Minho’s cheek. “Bye, hyung,” he yelps, nearly sprinting out of the room, his face red, as Minho stares after him in shock. 

“What’s up with you?” Changbin asks, sliding into the seat across from Minho. 

Minho stares at his coffee, the sound of the bustling cafe fading away as he remembers the events from earlier. “He kissed my cheek this morning.”

Changbin rolls his eyes. “I assume we’re talking about Jisung?” Minho nods, of course they are. “Just confess to the poor guy already. Jisung looks at you with stars in his eyes.”

“I don’t want to ruin what we already have,” Minho tells him, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Don’t give me that shit,” Changbin groans, like he’s listened to this conversation before—as Minho’s confidant, he has. “Just ask him out.”

Minho shakes his head quickly. “No. He got a bad grade on that song project. He feels shitty and I don’t want to bother him with my feelings.” 

“God, you’re an idiot,” Changbin says. 

“Hyung!” Jisung shrieks, charging across the grass outside the studio building and wrapping his arms tightly around Minho’s waist, startling him. “I talked to my teacher about my project because Chan-hyung and Bin-hyung didn’t see any major flaws and when I showed my teacher the song he realized he screwed up the grade and gave mine to another student so I ended up with an A!” Jisung pulled back, taking a big gulp of air. 

“Oh my god, that’s amazing!” Minho crows, lifting Jisung up, much against the younger’s will, and spinning them around in a circle, not minding the stares they were receiving from passing students. 

“Hyung! Stop,” Jisung giggles, holding on to Minho’s shoulders. “I’m dizzy!” 

Minho sets him down, laughing when Jisung falls into his chest, disoriented. “Cute,” he smiles, tucking some of Jisung’s hair behind his ear. 

Jisung pouts. “Shut up.” 

“It’s true,” Minho hums, poking Jisung’s cheek. “Adorable.” 

“Yah,” Jisung whines, swatting at Minho’s shoulder. 

“You’re wearing the earrings,” Minho murmurs, noticing the gleam of the jewelry. 

“Yeah,” Jisung’s hand flies up to touch the silver in his left ear. “Thought they would bring me some luck. They actually did, too.” 

Minho beams. “You look beautiful.” 

Jisung’s eyes instantly grow wide. “Wha—” 

“I mean—you look good happy, smiling—” 

“Shut up, hyung,” Jisung whispers before leaning up to press his lips against Minho’s. 

“Sung—” Minho breathes when Jisung pulls away, his hands still gripping Minho’s shirt. 

“Hyung, I,” Jisung gulps, resting his forehead against Minho’s shoulder, “I love y—” 

“I should go,” Minho rushes, grabbing his bag from where it had dropped to the ground when Jisung kissed him. “I’m proud of you, Sungie.” 

He doesn’t turn around to see Jisung’s heart break. 

“What in the actual fuck, Lee Minho!” 

Minho glances up from his spot at the kitchen counter to see Felix in his doorway, some vague outlines of other boys behind him. He takes a swig from the beer can in his hand. “W’you doing here.” 

“God, he’s completely hammered,” he hears someone else say, the voice sounding like Hyunjin’s. 

“You fucking broke my best friend’s heart,” Felix huffs, walking up to Minho. “What the hell did you do?” 

Minho sighs, raising the can again but Felix grabs it out of his hand and throws it into the sink. “Lix, he’s drunk, be gentle with him,” Chan says. 

“Whatever. Jisung’s a mess and it’s his fault,” Felix cries, pointing at Minho. 

“Jisungie—god,” Minho whimpers. “He was so happy—I was taking advantage of him.” Minho lets his head drop to the counter, tears springing to his eyes. “He can’t have meant it,” he continues, flinching when he feels a hand touch his back. 

“You’re an idiot, that’s what you are,” Changbin sighs, sitting down beside him. “When you’re sober you need to go fix this with Sungie.” 

Felix huffs. “Would be better if Minho-hyung stayed away.” 

“Chill,” Changbin chastises. “We won’t understand the whole story until hyung is completely sober and Sungie starts talking. But it’s most important that the two of them talk.”

“Jisungie?” Minho creeps into the dark room where all of the blinds are closed, making the room dismal. His headache from his hangover eases slightly in the dark, but he has to squint to see. He glances towards the bed, frowning at the sight of a large mass of blankets. “Sungie?”

The lump moves a bit and then Minho can just barely see Jisung’s face. “What do you want?” 

Minho rubs his shoulder, worried. “Can I sit?” Jisung makes no move to stop him so he sits at the very foot of the bed. Jisung shifts so that he can look at Minho straight on and the older boy’s heart drops at the sight of him. His face is puffy and red from crying, tear tracks glistening on his cheeks. “Oh, Sungie,” Minho murmurs, “I’m sorry.” 

“No, I’m sorry, I was out of line when I kissed you. I’m sorry, hyung.” 

“No,” Minho says, almost forcefully, and Jisung looked up with widened eyes. “I’m in love with you, Sung, have been for a long time now. I just never thought that you might like me and when you kissed me I thought I was taking advantage of you because you were so excited and happy about your assignment.” 

Jisung stares at Minho, mouth hanging open. “You’re a fucking idiot!” he screams after a minute of processing, launching forward to hit Minho with a pillow. “I was happy about my assignment and you were the first person I told! That I wanted to! I always go to you first, hyung, ‘cause you make me happy. ‘Cause I love you.” 

Minho can’t help but grin, his guilt fading away. “I thought I’d never hear you say that.” 

“I hate you,” Jisung groans, climbing to sit on Minho’s lap and staring up at him. 

“I love you too,” Minho laughs, one of his hands flying to Jisung’s waist and the other pushing through Jisung’s thick hair. 

Jisung preens, a pretty heart-shaped smile lighting up his face. “Say it again?” 

Minho grins, feeling elated. “I love you. I love you so much, Han Jisung.” 

Jisung blushes, making a distressed noise and hiding his face in the crook of Minho’s neck. “I love you too, hyung. Don’t be stupid again.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/wasatch97)  
> ♡ [tumblr](https://wasatch97.tumblr.com/)  
> ♡ [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wasatch97/)


End file.
